


yes it's another one fight me

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Troye Sivan (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ...yeah, F/F, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Other, Swearing, no actual smut dw im a bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>look i know the world doesn't need another group chat fic</p>
<p>but they want one</p>
<p>right?</p>
<p>(anyway im original i have troye and connor)</p>
<p>(so original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ryan fucking ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck you ryan ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this is my first fic so i should probably introduce myself!
> 
> im claire, im really short, and im a demigirl (kinda) (she/they)/asexual (even for you)/gay (i like girls)
> 
> if my elementary school had a spelling bee i would win it but they didn't bc i was the only one who entered
> 
> i just went to vidcon and met hannah hart, lex (madeulook), and dodie and evan (evan has extremely fluffy hair)
> 
> anyway feel free to follow me anywhere here!  
> twitter: @phosphorusphan  
> insta: @claireeamber  
> tumblr (main): firedawnleafpool.tumblr.com  
> (phan): diljamechalhowlter.tumblr.com  
> (mcr): imnootnootokay.tumblr.com

_- **breadbin uruguay** added **peet weentz** , **geeway** , **tree** , and **fuck you i can be a potato if i want brendon** to a new group chat-_

_- **breadbin uruguay** renamed the chat **hey guess fuckin what** -_

**peet weentz** : the fuck is this

 **tree** : language

 **geeway** : brendon, who aren't you letting be a potato

 **breadbin uruguay** : this is dallon

 **fuck you i can be a potato if i want brendon** : hey

 **breadbin uruguay** : he's my boyfriend

 **tree** : cool

 **breadbin uruguay** : wait that's it

 **breadbin uruguay** : not even any questions

 **geeway** : dallon what are your pronouns

 **fuck you i can be a potato if i want brendon** : he/him is fine

 **peet weentz** : beeb why are you surprised

 **peet weentz** : you literally added the two gayest people you know

 **peet weentz** : and patty

 **tree** : hey now

 **tree** : im gayer than gee

 **geeway** : im not even gay im poly

 **tree** : exactly

_- **fuck you i can be a potato if i want brendon** has changed their name to **breadbin bae** -_

**breadbin bae** : hey what are your names and pronouns 

**peet weentz** : im pete, he/they, gay as fuck

 **geeway** : im gee or gerard, im genderfluid so any pronouns are fine but i like they/them

 **tree** : patrick, he/him, pan

 **tree** : oh and me and pete are dating

 **peet weentz** : luv u patty

 **tree** : can you stop calling me patty please

 **breadbin uruguay** : none of you are surprised im gay

 **geeway** : well i mean we could kinda tell when we walked in on you sucking ryan's dick in eighth grade

 **breadbin bae** : what

 **breadbin uruguay** : FUCK

 **breadbin bae** : who's ryan

 **tree** : ryan ross is bren's ex

 **breadbin uruguay** : i thought nobody knew

 **tree** : honey

 **breadbin uruguay** : anyway we broke up two years ago dw

 **breadbin bae** : wait the ryan ross who almost burned the school down when he fell asleep smoking weed in the bathroom

 **breadbin uruguay** : actually that was me but he took the blame

 **breadbin uruguay** : then he got suspended for a month

 **tree** : jfc he loved you

 **breadbin uruguay** : then i found he was cheating on me with like four other guys at once

 **breadbin uruguay** : so no, i think it's safe to say he didn't

 **breadbin bae** : im so sorry

 **breadbin uruguay** : it's okay

 **breadbin uruguay** : he moved to nevada to live with his uncle

 **peet weentz** : i guess now would be a bad time to tell you

 **tree** : what

 **peet weentz** : ryan just texted me

 **breadbin uruguay** : are you fucking kidding me

 **peet weentz** : apparently he's moving back

 _- **breadbin uruguay** left the chat-_

**breadbin bae** : im going to his house

 **geeway** : good plan

 **tree** : ryan fucking ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't ship ryden


	2. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i s2g pete

**breadbin bae** : so he's calmed down a little

**breadbin bae** : maybe just don't mention ryan

**tree** : of course

_- **breadbin bae** added **breadbin uruguay** to **hey guess fuckin what** -_

**breadbin uruguay** : hey

**peet weentz** : ryan ross

**tree** : I S2G PETE

**breadbin uruguay** : uh

**peet weentz** : c:

**geeway** : hey, can i add my boyfriend?

**breadbin uruguay** : ugh but frank's boring

_- **geeway** added **frnkiero** to **hey guess fuckin what** -_

**frnkiero** : GEE

**geeway** : FRANK

**frnkiero** : <3

**frnkiero** : why is this chat called hey guess fuckin what

**breadbin uruguay** : well i was going to come out

**frnkiero** : wait you werent out already????

**breadbin uruguay** : okay yoU KNOW WHAT

**frnkiero** : WHAT

**breadbin uruguay** : FIGHT ME

**breadbin bae** : why

**frnkiero** : NAME A TIME AND A PLACE

**breadbin uruguay** : OUTSIDE TACO BELL IN FIFTEEN MINUTES

_- **breadbin uruguay** named the chat **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT** -_

**geeway** : see you there dallon

**peet weentz** : IM COMING TOO

**tree** : no you're not remember what happened last time

**peetweentz** : oh yeah

**breadbin bae** : what

**peetweentz** : sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**-xxx-**

**breadbin uruguay** : which taco bell

**frnkiero** : the one by the kfc

**breadbin uruguay** : thanks

**-xxx-**

**breadbin uruguay** : THEY ARE ALL BY A KFC

**frnkiero** : there is literally only one kfc in this entire city

**-xxx-**

**geeway** : holy shit

**peetweentz** : what

**geeway** : GO FRANKIE

**breadbin bae** : BREN HE'S LIKE HALF YOUR SIZE WHAT

**tree** : what's happening

**geeway** : FRANK TACKLED BRENDON

**geeway** : IM SO PROUD OF HIM 

_- **breadbin bae** changed their name to **BRENDON NO** -_

_- **geeway** changed their name to **dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** -_

**BRENDON NO** : BRENDON NO

**dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** : get rekt

**dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** : oh hey this kid came over to watch

**dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** : his names tyler

**dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** : im adding him

_- **dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** added **tylerrjoseph** to **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT** -_

**tylerrjoseph** : HEY

**tylerrjoseph** : im tyler

**tree** : im patrick, he/him

**peetweentz** : im pete, he/they

**BRENDON NO** : im dallon, he/him, and that's my boyfriend brendon getting rekt by gee's boyfriend frank

**dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** : he/him pronouns, right tyler?

**tylerrjoseph** : yep yep

**peetweentz** : do you have a sister?

**tyerrjoseph** : uh, yeah, why?

**peetweentz** : there was this girl who used to go to the same middle school as me whose last name was joseph

**tylerrjoseph** : maddy?

**peetweentz** : no, like noelle i think

**tylerrjoseph** : oh

**peetweentz** : she looked so scared all the time

**tylerrjoseph** : pete

**peetweentz** : she transferred out in seventh grade and i never saw her again

**tylerrjoseph** : it was me

**peetweentz** : i think she moved away

**peetweentz** : wait what

**tylerrjoseph** : i left school to transition

**peetweentz** : i don't understand

**tylerrjoseph** : i used to be noelle joseph

**tree** : pete

**tree** : tyler is trans

_- **peetweentz** changed their name to **#PETESADICK2K16** -_

**tree** : not a very big one though

_- **dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** added **mikey way** to **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT** -_

**dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** : _[image]_ (screenshot of pete changing his name and patrick's reply)

**mikey way** : tru

**breadbin uruguay** : it's not a bad dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur confused about the ending, mikey is pete's ex
> 
> i got distracted looking at madison joseph's twitter then i just watched tyler's vines for an hour
> 
> everyone should listen to tom rosenthal pls and ty


	3. this chapter is kinda boring but please read it bc i promise im not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead i swear!! i was going to update in august and then... well, um
> 
> sorry about that. but here you go!! its a lil boring but my friend still laughed out loud so im posting it
> 
> (all their fun facts are true by the way)
> 
> (except mikey)
> 
> (maybe)

**mikey way** : so did you just add me to the chat for that or

_- **dont fuckin underestimate my boyfriend fucker** changed their name to **gee** -_

**gee** : yeah

**gee** : you can go now

**breadbin uruguay** : waitn miey dontm ggoi

**mikey way** : brendon are you okay

**breadbin bae** : frank brought a flask and made bren chug it

**breadbin bae** : im coming over babe leave some for me

**tree** : BABE

**tree** : this is so cute

_- **breadbin uruguay** changed their name to **BABEEEE** -_

**gee** : alcohol is good

**frnkiero** : gee, i don't think that's a good idea

**gee** : i mean

**gee** : alcohol is good for people who dont have a history of alcohol abuse

**gee** : like me

**tylerrjoseph** : hey so i don't really know any of you

**tylerrjoseph** : how about name/age/pronouns/sexuality if you're comfortable sharing

**tylerrjoseph** : oh, and one random fact!

**gee** : good idea, i'll start

**gee** : i'm gee, but gerard is cool too. i'm 19, they/them but anything is fine tbh

**gee** : im polyromantic and ace, frankie's is my bf and im allergic to cats

**frnkiero** : i guess i'll go next then

**frnkiero** : im frank, 17,, he/him, im bi and ace, and gee's my datemate and i was born on hAlLoWeEn OoOoOoOo

**frnkiero** : that's why gee dates me

**gee** : rude

**breadbin bae** : im dallon, im 18, he/him, bi and i play bass

**breadbin bae** : bren's too drunk to type, i'll answer for him

**breadbin bae** : bren's 16

**breadbin bae** : he/him, gay

**breadbin bae** : and apparently he fucked pepe once in a dream

**peetweentz** : goals tbh

**peetweentz** : oh were doing a thing

**peetweentz** : pete, 18, he/they, gay as hell

**peetweentz** : if hell were gay

**peetweentz** : is hell gay?

**peetweentz** : oh and i really like japanese candy

**tree** : he spent $300 for a case of matcha kit kats all the way from japan

**peetweentz** : IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR GREEN TEA

**tree** : im patrick, pete's boyfriend, im 17, he/him, gray-ace and gay

**tree** : i own over 250 fedoras

**peetweentz** : and you got mad at me for the kit kats

**tree** : you also did it with hi chews

**tree** : and strawberry cheesecake kit kats

**tree** : and popin cookin sets

**peetweentz** : OKAY WE GET IT

**mikey way** : i guess i should go next?

**mikey way** : im mikey, gee's brother

**mikey way** : im 17, he/they, polydemisexual

**mikey way** : i play bass too?? is that interesting enough???

**gee** : dallon already said that fucker

**mikey way** : okay uh,,,, i used to date pete??

**peetweentz** : does that really count as a fun fact

**tylerrjoseph** : yes

**tylerrjoseph** : gee ur giving me all the juicy details later

**gee** : mk

**tylerrjoseph** : OH yeaH im tyler (duh) im 15, he/him, panromantic ace

**tylerrjoseph** : im a practicing christian but i have a feeling im going to have to get used to the sin in this chat

**tylerrjoseph** : also can we go get dinner my boyfriend's waiting inside with some cheesy gorditas

**BABEEEE** : CHEESY GORDITAS MOTHERFUCKER


End file.
